suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Emptylord/Items/Economy, Vision and Trinkets
Ancient Coin ; *Now grants 10 movement speed. ; *Movement speed increased to 15 from 10. ; *Combine cost lowered to 535g from 635g. **Total cost lowered to 2000g from 2100g. *Now grants Your mana regeneration is increased by 1% for every 1% of your health that's missing. ; *Recipe: + + 600g = 2300g :Created by Lukeatlook. *Grants +15 movement speed, +40 ability power, +75% base health regeneration and +75% base mana regeneration *Grants +5% movement speed *Grants Favor (as with Talisman of Ascension). * Your heals and shields on allies are 1% stronger for every 5% of health that you're missing. Relic Shield ; *Health increased to 80 from 75. *Execution damage changed to / from 200 for Melee champions only. ; *Recipe: + + 320 *Health increased to 200 from 175. *Execution damage changed to / from 240 for Melee champions only. ; *Health increased to 600 from 500. *Execution damage changed to / from 400 for Melee champions only. *Deadly Phalanx removed. * Creates a 375-radius barrier around yourself for 5 seconds that shields allies within the barrier from incoming damage. The barrier will break after absorbing 50 (+ 10 per level) per ally within 1100-units on activation. **The shield-strength is shared by all allies within the barrier, rather than each ally gaining a smaller shield. For instantaenous area of effect abilities, all allies will receive an equal portion of the shield. **The barrier is centred on the caster and will move with them. **The shield does not mitigate non-damaging effects nor does it redirect the effects to the caster. ; :Created by Lukeatlook. *Recipe: + + 535g = 2400g * Grants +50 armor, +400 health, +150% health regeneration * Grants Spoils of War (as with Face of the Mountain). * Grants Point Runner. * Grants one of the following: ** Shrouds the target area for 4 seconds, obscuring . Non-champion enemy units within the shroud will not share their vision. ** Whenever a nearby allied champion dies, you place a bounty on their killer and gain as attack damage and as ability power for 10 seconds. If you take down their killer, you and your fallen ally will each gain the full gold for the kill. Enemy champions can only be marked for Vengeance by a single Diadem of the Lunari and you can only pursue one bounty at a time. Spellthief's Edge ; *Ability power increased to 10 from 5. *Mana regeneration removed (previously 25%). *Gold generation removed (previously 2). *Tribute now replenishes 7 mana. ; *Recipe: + + 320g *Ability power increased to 20 from 10. *Mana regeneration reduced to 25% from 50%. *Tribute now replenished 14 mana. ; *Ability power increased to 60 from 50. *Tribute now replenishes 14 mana. ; :Created by Lukeatlook. *Recipe: + + 535g = 2400g *Grants +40 ability power, +30 magic resistance, +100% mana regeneration and +4 gold generation. *Grants Mana Font. *Grants Tribute (as with Frost Queen's Claim). *Grants Restores 20% of missing health and 40% of missing mana to target ally. 90 second cooldown. Wards Trinkets ; *Renamed Sight Ward. ; *Renamed Oracle's Ward. Trinkets ; *Availability: Howling Abyss and Twisted Treeline *Reclassified as a Trinket (Free). *Stats removed. *Passives removed. *Grants You grant sight over the target 375-radius area for 5 seconds (800 range), also gaining persistent sight of enemies hit for 3 seconds. 60 second cooldown. ** No longer works on stealth champions. *At level 9, Hunter's Sight gains the ability to detect stealth and can be upgraded into . ; (new item, same face) *Availability: Howling Abyss and Twisted Treeline *Recipe: + 475g *As above, but also grants . ; (new item, same face) *Availability: Summoner's Rift *New trinket (no cost) * For the next 7 seconds, you reveal a large cone in the direction of your cursor. (1300 length, 40º, 120 second cooldown). *At level 9, the cooldown is reduced to 60 seconds. *Transforms in after killing 30 large monsters. ; (new item, same face) *As above. *The active effect now reveals stealthed enemies, traps and wards. ; *Range increased to 5500 from 2500. *Range no longer increases at level 9. *Duration increased to 5 seconds from 2 seconds. *No longer reveals enemies hit for an extended duration. *Cooldown is now reduced to 90 seconds at level 9. ; *Range increased to global from 4000. *No longer reveals enemies hit for an extended duration. Sightstone ; :Inspired by Lukeatlook. *Now a basic item that costs 450g. *Health removed. *Requires an Economy Item to purchase (Ancient Coin, Hunter's Machete, Relic Shield and Spellthief's Edge). *Sightstone upgrades can be swapped, as with economy items and boot enchantments. My Upgrades= ; Ruby Sightstone *Recipe: + + 300g = 1600g *Grants 400 health and 10% cooldown reduction. *No longer increases the ward charges to 5 (remains at 4). *At level 9 gains Your Stealth Wards now last for 5 minutes and Vision Wards have 7 health. ; Sapphire Sightstone *Recipe: + + 430g = 1600g *Grants 250 mana. *Grants Increases your maximum mana by 4 each time you cast a spell or expend mana (can occur up to 2 times every 8 seconds). Additionally, your allied targeted abilities grant 10 maximum mana. Mana Charge is capped at 750 bonus mana. *Upon fully charging, gains You have unlimited Ward Refresh charges and your Sight Wards gain Oracle's Sight (and become visible) while you are within their vision. ; Emerald Sightstone *Recipe: + + 550g = 1600g *Grants 100% base health regeneration and 10% cooldown reduction. *Now grants Your mana regeneration is increased by 1% for every 1% of your health that's missing. *At level 9 gains but are no longer concealed by brush.}} ; Opal Sightstone *Recipe: + + 300g = 1600g *Grants 80 ability power. *Grants 5% movement speed. *At level 9 gains You gain one Ward Refresh charge each time an enemy ward is destroyed nearby and your wards will regenerate if not attacked for 10 seconds. |-| Lukeatlook= ; Ruby Sightstone *Recipe: + + 450g = 1300g *Grants 400 health. *No longer increases the ward charges to 5 (remains at 4). *At level 9 gains Your Stealth Wards now last for 5 minutes and Vision Wards have 7 health. ; Sapphire Sightstone *Recipe: + + 200g = 1000g *Grants 400 mana. *At level 9 gains Your Ward Refresh charges have been increased to 6 and the sight from your Vision Wards persists for 5 seconds after being destroyed. ; Emerald Sightstone *Recipe: + + + 240g = 1000g *Grants 50% base health regeneration, 50% base mana regeneration and 15% cooldown reduction. *At level 9 gains Your wards from any source now have 1000 cast range and your Vision Wards will reveal all enemy Stealth Wards in range, even those obstructed by brush or terrain. ; Opal Sightstone *Recipe: + + 565g = 1400g *Grants 60 ability power. *At level 9 gains You gain one Ward Refresh charge each time an enemy ward is destroyed nearby and your wards will regenerate if not attacked for 10 seconds.